Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-2216245-20100728191645
Okay I honestly think there should be a debate here. There are so many people on both sides for so many reasons:) Im on Drews side. Not just because he is suuuuupppppeerrrrrrr Yummmmmmyyyylichious! ( Though it helps XD) Here are my reasons 1. How would you feel being the new guy a school, going out for the first string quarter back when a guy who has been there longer, has full support of his team, Is a whole year older than you, and has already lead the team once, is your opponent. Even before he tried out the odds were way stacked againts him. Im sure he looked for any excuse he could simply because he felt threatened. 2. Im sure Drew wasnt really going to tell anyone. Think about how huge that is if he just told everyone like that. You would have to be a truly horrible person deep down. And did you notice when they were by the bus and Riley confessed to the flag pole thing, the look Drew had on his face when Riley was walking away with coach armstrong... He looked so guilty and sad. I do agree that he was being a little cocky afterwards by not addmiting that he was sorry but after what Riley did to him he probably didnt want to give him the satisfaction. 3.yes It was wrong for Drew to black mail, I wont deny that one bit. He should have won it fair and square like Riley has always had to. But that doesnt justify what Riley did any bit. Did you notice how Drew wanted the spot so he went for public humiliation, but never actually went through with it even when he had so many oppritunities to? Riley also went for public humiliation but didnt give a second thought about following through on it. He had a plan and executed it the very next day on Drew. Drew has never actually told any body therefor he did not ever publicly humilate Riley though he said he was going to. Riley did though. Not that I am at all trying to justify black mail because it his horrible and wrong 4. We cant forget that Riley isnt exactly innocent but yet people talk like this is some david versus goliath story or a man taking candy from a baby. Why is it okay for people to act like Drew is a total monster when Riley is the one that tried to force Fiona into having sex with him and then tried to very publicly make out with Chantay at the school carnival all to prove that he is not gay... when he clearly is. Drew isnt the only one that has done bad things in the past. Taking steriods doesnt make Riley A saint the last time I checked so I think people who are totally againts Drew need to look at it from both point of veiws 5. A lot of people try to bring up how Drew is homophobic and hates Zane... He doesnt. If you have seen all f the scenes with Zane and Drew both treat each other as friends. When coach armstong was passing out jerseys and announced Zane as the kicker Drew congradulated him. He has no problem talking to Zane in front of the rest of the team though he knows everyone else knows Zane is Gay. Drew also said the line to Riley " I dont Care how Gay or not gay you are" Meaning he doesnt dislike gay people, he was just using the fact that Riley is Gay to black mail ( yes I know that isnt right either but two wrongs dont make a right) So I honestly dont think Drew hates Zane in any way shaoe or form. Keep in midn that Zane never helped tape Drew to the flag pole